Maybe us?
by Icesythe
Summary: Ulrich Is sick and tired of failing his classes haveing to constantly fight XANA and repeat the same days over & over while waiting on Yumi. but what will happen when someone new comes on the scene. Based loosly on episode 22 routine. R
1. All but unseen

-1**Chapter 1: All but unseen**

**Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any rampages as a result of reading this story in any way shape or form. (PS I don't code Lyoko Just thought you should know; )**

August 29, my first day back at kadic this year It looks like everything is gong to be just great im in the 9th grade this year already I cant wait for finish school this quarter so I can go back to the alps for Christmas."

September 1, Our first day of classes, Got Mrs. Hertz for chem. 2 and of course Jim for Gym. This year I really like the Composition classes we are studying William Shakespeare and Louis Lamoure. To tell the truth I like Louie Lamoure and his westerns better, so much more excitement and adventure and... NO IAMBIC PANTAMETER thank god! Oh yea um I've notice Ulrich Stern is im most of my classes. How can anyone not with that legion of females following him around like some sort of god or something. But im not like those girls so young and foolish especially since He hardly talks to anyone except what everyone calls the "Gang" Oh well what can I say im quite and reserved. _You have to work for good things but destiny things just happen all at once"_ Who knows maybe ill find my adventure here Unlikely. Well That's what my grandfather always said to most he was just a crazy old mountain man but to me...

_Tearstains on the paper the entry ends here._

September 21, 3:48 am I cant believe this why doesn't she turn off that Damn radio. Doesn't she know we have a chemistry test tomorrow. And no im not talking about my room mate im fortunate enough not to have one but...but Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas the principals daughter has the room right next to me. And something is always going on always Crappy bubblegum pop music, wacked free Illegal downloads of cheep techno music and if that don't beat all she snores like a freight train and mumbles about Ulrich in her sleep. common how can someone be that obsessed with anyone? You know the sad part she almost might have a chance with him too the way he and...and that Ishiayama...Yumi that's her name fumble around with what they got. But sissy she might have a chance except she act like a total BI... forget it im goanna get what Z's I can good night.

September 22, Damn it all! I didn't get one wink of sleep last night.. "Sigh" That Sissy I failed my Chemistry Exam. I was on my way to give Sissy a piece of my mind when OMG No way in... it couldn't be I took my glasses off rubbed my eyes and looked again. Odd dellarobia with Sissy! I got light headed and almost fell over at the shock those two fight like cats and dogs. but there they were making out in her room listening to that crappy techno. Of course maybe it figured they did act a lit like married people around each other but regardless I couldn't think of anything to say at that point and just walked back to my room and hoped my head phones would dround out the mushy stuff on the other side of the wall.

September 23, Sissy is back to her usual self acting like a bitch I watched bash that Yumi girl and then argue with odd for almost ten minuets this afternoon during study hall. And who would guess but the same thing that happened yesterday evening is happening again tonight. Hum I've got to get a better pair of Head Phones...

October 9, the leaves are finally changing color, its nice to see some change around here. My mum sent me a sweet MP3 player and thank god... a pair of _Jaxked 2100_ headphones from England for my birthday. and thanks to those and a new study partner im passing chemistry not only that but with a b+. Her name is Aelita Stones very very intelligent freaky smart if you ask me but as long as im passing chem. who cares if she is freaky smart or not. She is a very sweet girl and is dating One of the gang um a Jeremy...Beleoplis a.k.a. Einstein his intelligence is beyond words and he seems to connect to Aelita on at some strange brainy level. I cant explain it. Course there is Ulrich and Ishiayama.. Yumi "Sigh" I don't know i won't go there but it is the talk of the dorms at least on the girls floor. They all seem nice enough cept maybe Odd for keeping up the act with sissy but who am I to judge...

But one thing seems to bother me the" Gang" is always running off somewhere all together sometimes I have dreams about it and even get the felling of Dej'vu sometimes like ive lived that day before but that's just crazy talk its too late to think.

November 2, Sigh just 5 weeks to precious freedom then its off to the alps for a month. Nothing but skiing, boarding, ice climbing and just freaking hanging out with nothing to do with friends and family and Oh i love Christmas. My family gets together every year up in the alps. We own a cabin no make that a lodge on the French Swiss Italian borders. And ill finally get to see my sisters again Lilly the snow freak and Britney who lives with mom in England. also there is rumor of my older brother Matt being able to make it back from the war for a week, it will be nice to see him safe and sound again even if it is just for a week. And of course all of my cousins it will be great!

On a side note the gang seems to be acting a little strangely lately... ok they always act a little strange but how do i put it i mean..ok nothing forget I even said that ugh I got to start sleeping more and speculating less good night...

November 8, Saw Ulrich today : ) It was kinda one of those moments I had just gotten out of the shower and was looking for Jim I don't even remember why now but anyway I passed Ulrich in the hallway. It was how do you say just one of those moments I had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing my robe he had apparently had just finished a shower as well because he was he was wearing his own robe. Hum strange the felling you get when your in a room with a member of the opposite sex and both all but naked. He smiled and blushed a lot, But what i noticed most were he's eyes. They weren't jumping around following my curves nearly as much as I thought they would but they seemed more to be looking into mine. My grandfather always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul he said he coined the phrase but I never believed him. Anyway for as long as I can remember i have always been good at reading a person from their eyes and those deep brown eyes said a lot in their brief passing. They looked like that of a man who had been at war too long sick and tired of the nothing he seemed to accomplish day after day. But how could that be I know his grades aren't the best but that is not the look of a failing high school freshman. Clearly fires burn far hotter and deeper within Ulrich Stern than his cool Exterior would segguest. Im smiling thinking about it right now. But remember im not like those other girls."

_Or "maybe I was" I thought to myself as I put on my earmuffs and began to drift off to sleep "Maybe I was" As i couldn't get that Hallway moment out of my mind. _

**So what did everyone think. Bet you cant guess who this mystery girl is. what should happen next? I don't know it that well yet myself, im very open to suggestion. **

**Trust me if I continue Ill get out of this first person journal thing, I just thought it was a good way to introduce one of the main characters. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Burned out

**Chapter 2: Burned out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko But if I did...( Insert crazy fantasy here)**

"Man dose XANA ever stop?" Odd asked as the gang climbed out of the manhole in the park.

"Apparently not" Yumi stated as she was the last one out. "That is the eight time this week."

And how many times last week?" Odd questioned rhetorically

"Nine" Aelita Replied in a strangely fatigued tone for her.

as the gang walked back out in front of the main school complex Ulrich sprung a question. "Dose anyone want to go see a movie or hit the mall and hang out or anything.?" He looked at Yumi.

"Sorry Ulrich um ive got a geometry test tomorrow got to study." And with that she waved good bye and took off for home. "Later"

"You guys?" Ulrich asked Odd Jeremy and Aelita.

"Sorry bro." Odd said "I've got um... uh.. some sleep to catch up on then maybe some techno to mix. I'm out."

Ulrich let out a long drawn out sigh as odd walked off and looked at Jeremy and Aelita. "Let me guess. Anti-Virus" Hung his head and sighed once more.

"Yes but how did you know?" Jeremy asked

"Lets just call it intuition" Ulrich walked off back into the park. There was a lot on his mind and that is where he always went to sort things out. It wasn't just here that things were growing sour. He had called home like twice this quarter and well talked to his parents for a grand total of 7 minuets. And what he heard wasent too encouraging. His mom and dad were fighting and on what they called a time out and they wouldn't be able to make it to any of his soccer games this quarter at all. It felt as if everyone he knew were too busy with their own lives to do anything and if you throw in that he was failing three of his seven classes and barely passing the others and the fact that had returned to the past thirty some times this quarter it wasn't helping things, any. He sat there for a little while longer until it was almost dark and even though he wasent realy that hungry he started back for dinner.

Ulrich was not surprised that Jeremy wasn't there but what did disturb him was that Odd was no where to be seen. Only Aelita was there she herself looking a slight bit frustrated. Ulrich collected his tray and sat down beside of Aelita. "What's up?" He tiredly asked

"Not much" She replied "Jeremy is driven as usual trying to find the Anti-Virus and well I had to step out for a while."

"Odd?"

"Hadn't seen him, so I don't know where he is, but now that you mention it he isn't one to ever miss meatballs is he?"

"We got to a better chance of XANA giving up and deleting himself than for odd to miss his favorite meal, something must be up. Ill check the dorms when I get back."

Then out of the blue. "Its Yumi isn't it" Aelita questioned "She worries you doesn't she? you worry that shell never come around to you and that she will never return the fallings that you have for her."

Ulrich sighed and then dumped his tray. not even looking at Aelita he walked out of the cafeteria.

"There are other girls you know." Aelita said catching him at the door and then she smiled.

Ulrich walked back to the dorms alone wondering thinking just wanting to know that something anything was going to be all right his stomach Knotted and empty he couldn't eat thinking of Yumi. She was so tough so smart and so distant. He continued sulking even after he went back to his room (Of course Odd wasent there) and through a shower he couldn't shake the distance that was between them. He had sacrificed so much for Her. Even foolishly strengthing XANA and betraying his friends trust returning to the past once to buy a winning lottery ticket to give to her parents so she didn't have to move back to Japan. But there she was always the same Tough as Nails and almost gothic and unchanging, and then there was William don't get Him started on William Dunbar… But then something happened.

Ulrich was on his way back from the shower to his room when the doors at the end of the hallway opened and in walked Emily. She too had just gotten out of the shower and like him was wearing only a bath robe and flip-flops. He gulped and began to blush a little as she looked at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Oh hi Ulrich Have you seen Jim" She asked Smiling her glasses slightly fogged up.

"No haven't seen him' Ulrich said a little nervously as she passed almost brushing against him. He gulped and watched her walk by.

"Ok thanks" she said. she smiled at him once again.

"Ulrich watched as she continued down the hall and out the double doors and as they fliped and floped back and forth finaly shutting a smile cracked his depressed face.

Aelita words "There are other girls you know" rang through Ulrich's skull all that night as he couldn't quit thinking about that chance meeting in the hallway with Emily. It was strange but maybe there were other girls than Yumi around after all. And not the ones that followed him around like he was some god Incarnate but just a normal guy well at least kind of.

That night Ulrich dozed off with a smile on his face for the first time in nearly two months. He was thinking of Emily and who knows maybe he would talk to her tomorrow. Only tomorrow would tell.

**A little rant for all of those that guessed the mistery girl was Emily (Like everyone) Congradulations! **

**Ok im done: )**


	3. Broken hearts cry loudly

-1**Chapter 3: Shattered**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko:( However I do own the... um...uh... oh yea the keyboard im typing this with at least: )**

That morning Ulrich woke up with a smile on his face quickly he jumped pout of bed and headed off for the showers. "Maybe today would break the manoty" Well at least he had that hope. He finished his morning routine before odd had even stirred.

"Hey Odd get up." He said kicking the side of Odds bed

"Guurgh.." Odd at least kind of mumbled something and Kiwi barked.

"Late night Odd?" Ulrich half asked. I hear they are having French toast this morning. You wouldn't wan to miss that would you."

"Ugh..No..no..i wouldn't." A smile appeared on his face and he tightly hugged his pillow and brushed against it. Odd Mumbled seemingly still asleep. "Ummm. thank you sis... sush no one must know."

"What the!" Ulrich started to exclaim but then shook his head and walked out of the room. "Man that kid has got to lay off the techno." Ulrich said to himself as he was headed down the stairs.

"Hey Ulrich." He heard someone say behind him.

He turned around and there stood Emily she was smiling at him. He smiled back and turned a little red in the face as it was hard to forget the image from last night bathrobes and everything. still he was able to fight the aquare teenage feelings he had and say something.

"Hey Emily" He walked back up the stairs to her and doing his best classic 1930's Movie Tough guy type impression he said to her. "So I hear they are having French toast this morning, are you going to accompany me or am i going to have to take you by force?"

Emily stood there for a moment looking at Ulrich. Ulrich Gulped "Oh snap" he thought to himself. "That worked well genius"

But he was surprised o here her response "By force of course." She replied mimicking the 1930's style of talk.

Ulrich's gloomy eyes finally brightened and Emily had a big smile on her face and the two walked out of the building and over to the cafeteria laughing and smiling all the way.

"However just at that moment Yumi Ishiayama had just arrived on campus a little early probably hoping to talk to Ulrich when. "What Emily and..." She rubbed her eyes "Ulrich walking side by side and Laughing." A lump formed in her throat and she tensed up all over. "How was this? Why was this? and...and why did she really care?" Truth be known she really didn't have that much time to think as she was interrupted.

"Oh there you are"

Yumi turned around and there stood William. He was tall at least for his age had his black hair kinda shaggy and spiky at the same time and was holding some bits of paper in his left hand.

"So how was studying for the Chemistry test last night?" He asked

"Geometry." She corrected him.

"Well thyer all the same to me." He replied not the least bit worried about his mistake. "Well Miss Yumi Ishiayama I was wondering if you having studied so hard last night might want to blow off some steam and go See the Sub-Sonics concert tonight?" He held up the pieces of paper Yumi had thought were Trash and he was right they were Sub-Sonics tickets but not just that but also Backstage passes.

Yumi gulped hard "The Sub-sonics in concert and backstage passes..." She smiled shily and then spoke not really looking william in the eye. "But those tickets must have cost a fortune since i herd they were all sold out like two weeks ago."

"Well like i said love makes me crazy..." He smiled at her reaction and then spoke again whit a huge grin on his face "And winning them from the radio station last night really helped." He laughed.

Yumi looked up at him shily. she had waited all of this time for Ulrich to say something anything "well maybe not Exactly waited, just um... hoped, nah...maybe...nah..." She thought to her self. Everything was blurred and those backstage passes that william was wavering around trying to bribe her with didn't help with clarity any.

"Um...uhh..." She started shily and then it hit her. " Ulrich with Emily I saw them this morning just a couple of minutes ago so happy so together so..." She thought of al the times She had refused Williams offers in the past and how Ulrich Insecure had thought something and had wound up with sissy for a little while." Ah she deserves him" She grumbled underneath her breath.

"Hugh what was that?" William asked looking at her strangely.

"Uh oh just nothing" Yumi said turning back around and looking at him.

"So I take that its a no like usual." William said hanging his head. "Its Ulrich right?"

Yumi looked back over her shoulder at Ulrich and Emily standing together in the Breakfast line then at william and the tickets. She had made up her mind. She then smiled at william and said much to his surprise. "Yes I'll go to the sub-sonics concert with you."

The look on Williams face suddenly reversed and witnesses could have sworn that they could see angels around william singing from his mood.

"But that wisent the kicker. even after all of that Yumi found it necessary to walk over it william and GAVE HIM A KISS ON THE CHEEK. Quickly looking over her shoulder secretly hoping that Ulrich was watching, "Damnit" Of course he wasn't.

After a few shocked moments william was finally able to say something but unable to wipe the huge smile off of his face. "Well Shall we go to physics M'lady." He held out his hand in a chilvrius way and Yumi walked first and then william who caught up and walked beside of her kinda leaning in her direction and bumping into her with his shoulders every now and again. All the while unable to stop smiling.

"It had been almost a year since he had saw her and almost a year she had kept turning him down until today, "Maybe his patience, persistence had paid off" He thought. But unbeknownst to him Yumi kept looking back at Ulrich and Emily sitting together for breakfast.

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventful until around 2:30 in the afternoon In the middle of Mrs. Hertz's class Jeremy's laptop started beeping. Quickly Jeremy pulled out of his bag and looked at it carefully hoping Mrs. hertz wouldn't see it. He gulped and what he saw cause him a near panic, but he was able to take a few deep breaths and calm himself down. Slowly he whispered to odd and Ulrich who were sitting in front of him.

"Guys XANA has launched an attack."

"And" Odd snapped apparently his secrete visits with sissy had had some adverse affect on his personality.

"This is bad guys" Jeremy said worse than usual the has activated three towers this time, woe don't want another Franz hopper in the flesh incident.

"I agree." Ulrich whispered back lets get out go here then.

Jeremy raised his hand

"Uh yes Jeremy." Mrs. hertz asked

"Mama can i go to the infirmary?" He asked "I don't feel well"

"And me too?"

"And me also?" Ulrich and odd jumped in almost simotanisouly after Jeremy.

"I'm afraid that it won't work this time." she said. "You guys have already missed enough time this quarter for infirmary visits so you are going to have to hang on till three. And she went back to her lecture.

Jeremy growled there wasn't much they could do unless XANA attacked the school and they had used the Return to the past so many times already this year that XANA was getting stronger every day almost. so they couldn't afford to do that. "pst, Ulrich you think you can sneak a call out to Yumi?" Jeremy asked

"Ill try." "Odd do something distracting." He whispered

An evil grin crossed odds face and he reached into his backpack. "Grade A Sneezing powder. slowly he unscrewed the lid and took a hand full and threw it in his own face. Soon after the exposure.

"Aaa...CHOO!" It was insanely loud and it didn't stop with just one no he couldn't stop, and was now sneezing uncontroably.

This eventually got the attention of Mrs. Hertz who turned around rather annoyed and said. "Ok odd that's enough." But he didn't stop he couldn't. "Odd, odd,... Ok ok you can go to the infirmary." She paused "Jeremy, Ulrich since you wanted to go so bad you can take him.

"Thank you mam." Jeremy said as they escorted the Sneezing odd form the room. "Good one odd" Jeremy said as they cleared earshot of Mrs. Hertz.

"Ahhh..chooo.. thanks.. Aachooo."

You really cant stop can you?" Ulrich stated

"Never mind that now." Said jeremy "we've got to get to the factory. Ulrich you call Yumi, Me and odd will swing by Jims class and get Aelita.

"Right." Ulrich said as he took off into the park and called Yumi.

Meanwhile Jeremy and the sneezing odd swung by Jims gym class he was giving one of his usual lectures and pacing about in military fashion when.

"pst.. Aelita Over here.." Jeremy whispered Aelita turned around and saw jeremy there hiding in some bushes

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"No time to Explain XANA has attacked and we've got to hurry it up his activated 3 towers this time.?

"Without another word Aelita slipped off through the back of the crowd and soon after vanished off into the park whit jeremy where they were greeted by the still Sneezing odd.

"What happened to you?" Aelita asked?

""Just.. Achaooo.. just tried to inhale a pepper grinder that's all... Achaaoooo." That one was rather powerful and Odds body jerked back and his feet came off of the ground.

"No wonder his hair sticks up like that." Aelita said as they clamed down the manhole and took off for the factory.

"Jeremy chuckled."

"Hey " Odd exclaimed trying to come up with some sort of defense in between sneezes but the words escaped him.

And almost before they knew it they were in the factory getting virtualized.

**A couple of hours later...**

The gang had emerged form the manhole in the park once again and were now walking in front of the gate just like yesterday. It was then that it happened.

Seemingly out of nowhere. "You could have gotten me killed on Lyoko for real..." Odd yelled at Ulrich and then belted him one accost the face. It knocked Ulrich down and Odd shook his hand as Ulrich looked up at Odd stunned rubbing his jaw. Odd then turned to Jeremy and said rather loudly "You had better hope XANA doesn't attack for a while Cuse i am not going to Lyoko with that maniac." He pointed at Ulrich. "I'm outta here." and odd walked off.

"What got into him?" Aelita asked some what frightened by the sudden change in the countance of her usually Happy go lucky friend."

Ulrich rubbed his jaw and stood up. "Maybe i deserved that." He said "Anyway who wants to go see a movie, or have jeremy hack the Pay-per view so we can watch the subsonic concert tonight."

"Oh I almost forgot about Will..." Yumi Exclaimed "Sorry guys got to go." She said and without another word she took off out the front gate in a sprint.

"Did i miss something?" Ulrich asked. "Anyway Jeremy want to hack..."

"Sorry Ulrich don't have time." Jeremy replied cutting Ulrich off. and giving him an evil look as he walked off "You did deserve it." He said as he walked off. "Aelita are you coming?"

"Just a minuite" She replied She stood there by Ulrich and waited until jeremy was out of sight before she spoke. "Ulrich I think what you did was very brave." She smiled at him and then walked off.

Although Ulrich was grateful for her words they didn't seem to help the fact that seemingly everyone had left him or his aching jaw. But what happened next was the Pardon the expression "The straw that broke the camels back."

**A little later around dark...**

Ulrich was on his way to the cafeteria for Supper when he saw Yumi walk back onto campus, she was all dressed up something nice like she was on a date or something she wore a Black miniskirt with Over Knee high plad type socks and a black tank top with 3/4 sleeves that started at the wrist and ended about halfway up the bicep. Maybe she had come to surprise him yea know go out for the evening break the repetition the manonity. So he walked over toward her checking his almost paper thin wallet for some cash. "Whew" He had some thankfully.

About that time Yumi saw Ulrich walking towards her a big smile on his face. "Ugh the nerve..." She growled

"Hey Yumi" Ulrich smiled as he walked up to her.

"What do you want?" She asked Impatiently

"Woa woa like i know that im not dressed as nice as you but i can spiff up real quick if you'd like."

"What, you think imshatered dressed up like this for you?"

"Look of its about what happened on Lyoko today I'm sorry i made a foolish..."

But he was cut off by Yumi. "You think that's what this is about." She snapped.

But unbeknownst to Ulrich Yumi had just had a conversation with Sissy.

_**Flashback... (to about 5 minuits ago) **_

_Yumi had just walked onto school grounds and was met by sissy who was watching Ulrich and Emily stand against one of the large pillars talking and laughing._

_"Yumi, can I have a word with you?" Sissy asked._

_" Sure just make it quick." Yumi glanced over at Ulrich and Emily looking rather melancholy._

_"You are all dressed up is it for Ulrich?"_

_"Maybe, whats it to you?" Yumi snapped_

_Well i think there is something Ulrich should have told you if he were taking you out tonight."_

_"Told me what?" Yumi asked impatiently_

_What you hadn't herd?" Sissy said glancing at Ulrich and Emily also. _

_"Heard what?" Yumi asked._

_"Well i hate to break it to you but Ulrich and Emily have been dating for 2 months since school started up in the fall."_

_"What how? she's like a year older than him, how did they start? i mean im his girl friend. " She yelled like no one would notice._

_"Ol well i hate to break it to you and these are only rumors but I herd something about a summer romance of some sort though not very many details."_

_"Gulp" Yumi gulped as a large uncomfortable lump began to form in her throat it was bad enough that he was with HER but the fact that he had lied to her about it for so long was another." _

_"I can talk to him for you if you want." Sissy offered to be a friend_

_"No i think ive had enough of your help for the night." Yumi said and walked toward Ulrich who was now alone walking to the cafeteria._

_However unknown to Yumi Sissy secretly smiled "Ooooohhh. she had done it this time she had pulled so much wool over Yuma's eyes and the best part she didn't even know now it was only a matter of time before Ulrich finally realized that she was there for him when his beloved Yumi had turned on Him." "This was so good"_

_**Back to the present...**_

"You could have told Me that you have been dating Emily for the last couple of months."

"What? we just started hanging out this morning." Ulrich said somewhat in the dark.

"Don't lie to me." Yumi nearly screamed. "I know that you guys had something going on this summer and...and... WHY DIDENT YOU AT LEAST TELL ME! you had to hide it be all cool have two girls not just satisfied with one." Then to boot I came here feeling guilty that i was going to the sub-sonics concert with William tonight, you really had me going."

Suddenly it hit him Yumi was going to the concert the one he had tried to buy tickets for a month with WILLIAM. "I get it now." Ulrich said coolly but slightly angrily. "Your going with william that's fine, maybe he doesn't get frustrated of chasing the same girl for a year solid." He held up his hands. "And if this all your way of telling me you don't want me fine... Chao. you have said enough." He held back the tears welling up inside It was bad enough that she the constant object of his affection didn't love him but to make a scene in front everyone including Sissy and William, he wasn't going to take part in the screaming. and he began to walk off.

"Chao! Is that all you have to say at a time like this is chao, after you betrayed me You deserve each other!." She yelled as some deep part of her soul wished that would make him turn around but it didn't. He just continued walking as cold and silent as a stone.

It was then just after the climax that william walked up to Yumi., he was dressed the same as usual. "that jerk bothering you?" He asked looking at Yumi then Ulrich.

"No." she said sadly hanging her head trying to be strong but faint tears could be seen forming. "Ignore him his not worth it."

"Ok if you want me to." William said putting his arm around Yumi comforting her as they walked to the concert.

Meanwhile Ulrich who had just had his heart smashed into a billion pieces was met by sissy.

"I'm here for you Ulrich, don't be afraid to tell me your feelings i won't rum out on you like your beloved yumi did."

Slowly Ulrich raised his head up at sissy and then looked her dead in the eye. "Let me say this slowly so you will understand, P i s s o f f ." and without another word just walked on by and over to Emily who had just come out of the dorms and had apparently herd or seen none of what had just Transpired and within a few moments they were walking into the cafeteria and laughing like nothing had ever happened.

"That plan worked really well." Herb said apparently he had been watching the whole thing form the bushes.

"Ooowwwllllll..." Sissy made her frustrated faces and "BAM" next thing herb was pocking himself up off of the ground and looking for his glasses while rubbing his sore cheek. And sissy put their hands on her hips and stormed off as angry as anyone could be.

**"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!"**

**"Hum... evil Hugh : ) But don't worry something good will happen eventually (I hope ;) **

**Oh yea I am in the process of moving so There may not be any updates on any of my stories for a week or two until i get internet service at my new place. thanks for understanding: )**

**And for all you Odd fans out there don't worry I am not picking on odd too much the same thing happened to me and my best friend at that age over some girl i don't know what he saw in her but were cool now, and if i do ill write a story with him as the main character. (Tell me if you have any ideas for that endeavor) **

**Like always I love to hear reviews (Good or even bad) and conceder suggestions so don't be shy tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**


	4. A little change

**Chapter 4: A little change would do you good**

**  
Disclaimer: I always have to do these its just good practice. Oh yea on a side note I do not own anything to do with code Lyoko or Pongo Jim or Han Solo or Indiana Jones.**

The sounds of blunt trauma, impact, and the stomping echoed through the nearly empty gymnasium. passers by could have sworn that there was a fight going on inside. and then there was the rattle of chain and the heavy bag shook with each punch and kick. Ulrich was the sole occupant in the gym beating on the heavy bag taking out his frustrations on it. Sweat was pouring and flying off of his body like rain with every impact and jar, he had a look that could kill in his eye, and as he hit the memories kept repeating over and over like some broken DVD stuck playing the same 3 minuets over and over again.

"You Liar"Yumi words kept ringing in his head over and over in his skull. Every time he looked as if someone had stabbed him in the side and he would girth his teeth and hit the bag again. and then to beat all he saw Yumi walk off with William off to the subsonics concet. The one he has saved up for 6months just to try to get tickets. He was pissed but even more than that he was hurt. He never thought things would have gotten as far as they did tonight. Usually what would happen was he would see Yumi and William and assume the worst he would sulk for an hour or sometimes two XANA would attack and they would make amends on the Lyoko adventure to follow. But not this time a full blown screaming match (Even though it was one sided) and then she finally walked off with William on a real date. As if what happened on Lyoko earlier today wasn't bad enough.

Ulrich pounded on the bag for a long while maybe an hour until he was finally so exhausted that he could barely even punch the bag anymore. He then picked up his gear and stumbled his way back to the dorms where he took a long shower to cool off.

"Damnit, Damnit all!" He yelled out of no where punching the hard concrete wall in front of him and then he cried for the first time over the matter. There went many tears so it may have been the self induced exhaustion or maybe just everything that had happened in the last 2 months built up into one short moment breaking loose when he was at his weakest state. Anyway the tears soon resided and as he left the showers he felt a sudden calm over take him. All of what had happened today had been building up over two full years it just chose today to rear its ugly head.

He sighed as he walked into his room expecting to see odd laying on his bed listing to some sort of techno or another. But he wasn't anywhere to be found. "That's strange I know that I haven't seen him since we got back form Lyoko but...nah odd can handle himself Ill give him some time to cool down." and with that Ulrich flopped down onto his bed underneath his ninja poster and weapons and fell right off to sleep.

The next day went by rather slowly and uneventful the only thing Ulrich Noticed that was different was that Odd wouldn't even hardly look at him much less speak with or sit by him in class. Jeremy was rather hostile to, maybe it was what happened on lyoko yesterday. "I've said I was sorry how many times?" Ulrich said to himself. "I don't know, guess ill give em some more time." Ulrich thought. And the day went on rather boringly "Man even XANA must feel bored Ulrich said to himself as he Exited Mrs. Hertz class alone. It was the last class of the day on a Friday and he hadn't even spoken to anyone all day. It was going to be a boring weekend.

But just as the class ended and the students were all leaving "Hey Ulrich."

He recognized Emily's voice and turned around.

"What you doing tonight?" She asked

"Nothing like Usual." He sighed knowing that none of the gang would want to do anything today much less even speak to him.

"Well.." Emily said "If your not too busy doing nothing tonight Think you might want to sneak out and go see a movie?" She asked.

"Ulrich was stunned speechless almost. He had spent almost a month trying to get his friends to do something out of the ordinary like that and break the cycle but they never wanted to but now just out of the blue the friend he just made yesterday wants to go see a movie. "Sure." he Replied "what are we gonna go see?"

"My little secrete." Emily smiled "Meet you at eight." and she was off.

"Wow." Ulrich said to himself "That was easy, maybe I've been after the wrong girl all along." and he too soon disappeared back to the dorms.

Eight o' clock came sooner than anyone had expected and Ulrich stood outside by the dorms nervously waiting hoping that she hadn't stood him up. But alas she was right on time and the two walked off together to the local Cinema Z. There were two movies playing. _The adventures of Pongo Jim_, Or _The Diary. _Ulrich gulped He hoped that she didn't want to see _the diary. _Yeuck... he had already had enough Drama for a life time and he was only 14. His stomach tightened as they finally approached the box-office and Emily spoke.

"One for _The Adventures of Pongo Jim_."

"Sigh" Ulrich sighed in relief as he too paid for his ticket and the two walked into the theater.

When they were inside Emily looked at the relived Ulrich and said. "You look nervous did you think I wanted to see _The Diary. _She saw Ulrich Expression and laughed. "Too much Drama." she said and they went into the theater.

**A couple of hours later...**

"Wow that movie was awesome." Ulrich Exclaimed "I mean like the way Jim was pummeling Nazis and flying the planes and I didn't expect it to be anywhere that good. Just try not to think of our Jim doing all of that stuff or it would be hard to watch because... "

But he couldent finnish Emily was too busy laughfing because that immage got stuck in her head." (Jim the Gym teacher Meets Indiana Jones and Han Solo vs Nazis in the early 1940's)

But Ulrich didn't mind he was just so glad to have gone out somewhere and done something anything at all plus he couldn't believe that he had ignored Emily for all this time through school she was great no drama just girl who was just a friend, maybe...Almost involuntarly His hand droped to his side then slowly touched and then gently squeezed hers. She looked over at him with those deep brown eyes, he blushed as she returned the jesture. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and not a word was spoken as they walked back to Kadic hand in hand leaning on one another on that cool Novembers eve takeing thier time to walk arround before hopping the fence to get back in.

**:) Im back form the move, got internet and a passion for writing. What Do you guys think Shoutl the Ulrich/Emily Parring go On or should Yumi wake up and smell the Perfume of Ulrich New girl before it is too late? **


	5. Aftershocks

**Chapter 5: Winter break**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko and as was mentioned in chapter one am not responsible for any rampages in any way shape or form as a result of this story and its plot: )**

It was December Eighth just one short day away from the end of fall quarter. Everyone was packing and getting ready to go home for the month of Winter break. All of the boarding students had already made arrangements for where they were going, Jeremy was going home to central France to visit his parents. Odd was leaving for Los Angeles California to meet up with his parents for a 30 day American tour and Yumi, well her family had planed on going to Japan for the break but had some financial trouble and weren't able to afford the trip so she would be here but Ulrich hadn't spoken to her since that night. But one thing was for sure all of them had some where to go, all of them Except Ulrich Stern.

When classes ended that day Ulrich picked up his cell phone and dialed his parents number. the phone rang several times before much to his surprise his mother answered.

"Hello, who is it?" She asked rather cheerfully.

"Mom, its me Ulrich."

"Oh, yes how are you dear?" She asked somewhat surprised.

" I thought You and Dad were having Problems?"

"We were but those are behind us now."

"Well good, anyway I'm here at Kadic and I was wondering when you or dad would come pick me up for the break?" He asked.

"OH..uh...um... that.." She stammered around a little with her words before. "Here talk to your father."

There was a rustling of the phone being handed off and "Hello Ulrich?"

"Yea dad, um when are you and mom going to come get me for break?" He asked somewhat annoyed with being put off like he had all quarter.

There was a long aquard silence and then Ulrich's father spoke. "Well son I hate to tell you this but as for the break, we cant come get you."

"Ulrich's jaw dropped open, he was stunned but before he could say anything his father continued.

"See your mother and I well we bought tickets for a month-long cruise in the Caribbean. and we figured since you were already at a boarding school and all of your friends were there and you were use to your room you could just stay there for the break. Don't worry we will have all of our presents mailed to you, merry Christmas."

And before Ulrich could even say a word CLICK. "DAMNIT!" Ulrich yelled as he threw his phone accost the hallway "and let out a disgruntled growl". It wasn't bad enough that all of his friends had turned on him this quarter, But his parents too. Common nobody would be around here at all except maybe Jim. Yea that could be real fun hanging around all day with nothing to do except working out and reading _Sumo Mag _with Jim. Heck even sissy had better things to do than hang around here all month of break as she was going to the southern coast of Spain with her father for the holiday. Even Aelita the girl with no family she was leaving to visit Jeremy and his parents for the break even she had a way out of this place.

He sighed and put his head in his hands out on one of the park benches.

A couple of minuets later "Hey You dropped something" He herd a filimar voice say and he looked up. It was Emily and she was holding his cell phone. It was beat up and scuffed but no worse for ware considering.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked

"Go a head." Ulrich replied

"So what's the matter?" She asked after she had taken a seat.

"O'l nothing just my parents decided to ditch me for the Break and leave me here."

"Harsh." Emily said almost cringing. "Man the only person that will be here over break is Jim, Wow...yea um..um..."

"don't worry about it." Ulrich said being cool as usual "You make sure to have fun on the alps for me..ok"

Suddenly it hit her. "Ulrich you said that your parents left you here and you have have no place to go for break right."

"Yea, You don't have to rub it in." "Sigh"

"I'm not I'm thinking." She said After a few long moments of thought she spoke up. "Hey my dad is coming to pick me up tomorrow and if you wanted to..." But Ulrich cut her off.

"Thanks Emily I know you want to help but, I don't know yea know if your parents would like having me around for like a month. Especially around during the holidays n' all."

"Ah they wouldn't mind especially since they are Divorced and all."

Ulrich gulped slightly thinking of his own parents. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said

"Ah don't worry about it happened a long time ago so I'm fine with it and I to my advantage i only have to persuade one of them to let you go." She smiled and stood up. "So what do you say?" she asked excitedly.

Ulrich looked at her and cracked a weak smile. "Ok ill go pack, but I'm not holding my breath."

Emily looked at Ulrich a huge smile flooding her face "Thank you." She said as she hugged him almost giddy and she was off.

When she was out of sight Ulrich stood up and pulled his tan jacket tightly around his collar as some cold northern air swept over him. Maybe just maybe he wouldn't have to spend the month break here all alone or well with Jim, reading 10 years worth of sumo-mag. "I wonder what her family is like anyway?" Ulrich said to himself as he took the cold fall air into his lungs, and headed back to his room to pack.

All the while Yumi watched from afar continually sneaking glances from the park bench she and William were setting on. Her nerves railed up in the backs of her shoulders and neck when she saw HER give Ulrich a hug. "What are they up" to she couldn't help but wonder. In involuntarily spite she snuggled closer to William hopeing Ulrich would notice, of course he dident."Why Damnit why?" It had been almost a week since her Outburst..."

She had felt terrible ever since not eating not sleeping that kind of thing.. She had intended to apologize the next day but she had seen Ulrich and Emily walking down the street Hand In hand and Emily RESTING HER HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER... her blood boiled just to think of it. That itself solidified her resolve for spite and she pulled William even closer.

"Easy there girl." william interrupted her train of thought. "I Love you but if you don't ease up I'm afraid you'll start cracking some ribs."

"O'l I'm sorry" she apologized snapping out of her sulking like she had just woken up and wasn't really aware of what william had said. she let loose a little bit and almost as fast as she had come out of it she was back thinking about it. Thinking about what those two were planing for the break and suddenly her mind was filled with all the visuals of what would be going on those cold december nights in the alps. That is if what Aelita had told her about Where Emily was going over break wert true. "Of course it was true." She told herself, and tears began to well up in her deep dark black eyes Mourning over how she had lost Ulrich once and for all.

"William on the other hand remained Ignorant to Yumi's true motives and smiled to himself. " At long last Yumi your mine and there is no big shot Ulrich to get in the way, Never did like him he was always such a KID he never talked about his feelings and he let Yumi slip right through his fingers. But Not me I'm too smart to do something like that." But that wasn't all he was thinking of somewhere buried deep within his soul he began to imagine all the things they would be doing at his Christmas party or at least after that he was sure of... an evil grin began to slide on his face as he was lost in his own thoughts...

**Where to go to next with this Heart wrenching story? Hum what Nerves havent i hit? "Anyway" (Breaks out of evil train of thought) I hope this story is getting interesting and is no longer like an episode of the show. What you guys think?**


	6. Away from me

-1**Chapter 6: Away from me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko at all... (Be strong... "Breaks down and cries.." ) Well at least I got that out. And I don't own Evanescence or the song "Missing" either.**

Young Ulrich stern looked his watch and them began the final preparations for the trip. Going over his two backpacks he made sure he hadn't forgot anything. Clothes, underwear, Cell phone, toothbrush, floss winter coat,..."yea better check that" He said to himself Pulling out his wallet and opening it. "Sigh" He sighed in relief. as he folder it up and stuffed it in his back pocket shouldered his bags and walked out of his dorm room taking one last look at the desolate and empty room. And smiled at himself "Thank god he wouldn't have to stay there all break"

**Meanwhile Just outside...**

"Common you can do this Yumi, common. Yumi muttered to herself as she stood in one of the archways just outside of the dorms. S lump began to form in her throat this was going to be harder than she thought it seemed like it would have been this morning. She really did feel bad and just all icky like she were bathed in Folly and Dried in the big towel of guilt. She stood there shivering watching the sun slowly set on the horizon The sky was cloaked in an eerie Red light and for a moment all seemed if it were to be well... Then the double doors swung open Yumi pulled herself to attention and Watched the doors intently her heart skipped a beat and in slow motion a brown head of hair emerged carrying a couple of backpacks. and she started toward him.

"I'm going to apologize I'm goanna do whatever it takes to make things right I was such a Bitich...I...I...I..." But she Never got to say all that was welling up within her because just at they very moment Emily walked up to him and grabbed his arm. She smiled at him and let out a little giggle and he smiled back and they then walked off out toward the school grounds gate.

And though Yumi could have caught them easily she didn't even make the slightest movement She was crushed Her heart fell into her stomach like a one made of Jell-O where upon it was smashed on the alter of Lost love. Tears filled her Deep Brown eyes as she choked up trying to hold them back. Her mind raced through all of the things They had been through together. All of the near death experiences The XANA attacks the Sissy attacks and all the Hell and fear of Ending up all alone or worse with The wrong person Miserable and Truly alone all the while knowing that you forsaken your true soul mate because of pride and teenage stubbornness.

"Imminently she took off hoping to catch him before he left for a whole month thinking that the last week was a glimpse at forever. In reckless abandon she ran not taking notice of the people she passed or bumped into. Then they were in sight of her tear clouded eyes just packing up the car she had a chance to stop them and let the true feelings flow as a mighty river dammed up for too long and then... she stumbled and crying out for Ulrich she landed face first in the cold dirt skidding a distance before she stopped. Her tears had mixed with the dirt and she looked up just in time to see Emily's fathers car pull out and onto the road. The tears flowed like rain now accost her face slowly turning the soil to mud and it ran down her scratched face. It was final he had left her...for real this time, there would be no Second chances, restarts or returns to the past. His mind was made up, and the best girl had won.

"How could I have been so stupid!" she screamed at herself.

Yumi stayed there on her knees looking at scratched and bloody palms and cried her heart was as broken as the frozen rose that had been dropped onto a concrete floor and as hard to mend.

"Finally she was interrupted by a filmier but unwelcome voice. "So your Beloved Ulrich finally left you did he? and with Emily at that I would have never expected that little twist. Fortuanly our friends Millie and Tamia got all on this little outburst on tape so you can relive and treasure this moment forever." "And she Smiled evilly gloating in triumph. "

"Yumi looked up and at Sissy Just shudap just shut up, Damnit! she yelled Sure enough seeing Millie and Tamia standing around with a video camera. "She didn't know what to do other than try her best to suck it up and ran of into the park. "She ran Like all of hell were chasseing her Angry, afraid and just plain out humiliated it wouldn't be long until that tape got out and... well her life was over from then on. Quickly she slipped into the manhole and went to the only place she could think of to sulk in peace. the factory. There she could scream pound on things and do whatever else she wanted without anyone Knowing or caring. And there she set in the furthest darkest corner of the abandoned factory and finally let her stubbornness and pride go. Too bad it was too late for her as the Evanescence song Missing played over and over in her ringing head.

"_Please, please forgive me but I won't be home again. Maybe some day you'll look out and barely conchiness you'll say to no one; Isn't something missing You won't cry for my absence I know, You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant am I so insignigant. Isn't something missing isn't someone missing me. Even though im the sacrifice you won't try for me not now, I'd die to know you love me. im all alone. Isn't something isn't someone missing me. Please please forgive me, but i won't be home again I know one day you'll dig deep and cry out isn't something missing isn't someone missing me. Even though im the sacrifice, you won't try for me not now though I'd die to know you love me im all alone Isn't someone missing me and if i bleed ill bleed Knowing you don't care and if i sleep ill wake without there. Isn't something missing isn't something...Even though im the sacrifice, you won't try for me not now though I'd die to know you love me im all alone Isn't someone missing me." ("_**Missing" By Evanescence) (In no way shape or form did I have anything to do with creating this song, Just so you guys know;)**

**I know some people are going to hate me for this chapter.**

**But If it makes you guys feel any better I cried writing some of this( But alas it had to be done. **

**You can only bumble around so long with love I know from experience, I've been in Yumi's shoes before so I know (Save the whole XANA attacks thing). **

**Ah but this story is Far from over so Send what you think Good, bad, Ugly whatever just tell me im always open for Questions, comments, and ideas.**


	7. And up we go

**Chapter 7: And up we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or a place in the alps either man of all the luck...**

Ulrich gazed in wonder as the city lights slowly faded and the blackness that engulfed in the country then further as the plains slowly grew up into the sky as they were reaching the mountains soon and it was a full moon out tonight. At the last stop Emily had offered to let Ulrich sit in the front as she needed to catch up on some sleep in the back.

As the car door slammed shut Ulrich was now sitting Next to Emily's father "Colonel Thomas Leduc" He looked over at Ulrich. He gulped Hopeing that this colonel wasn't going to talk about something boring or try and intimidate him. They sat there for a few miles on the empty road as they ever ascended into the mountains. The only lights anyone had seen was that of the cars headlights and the reflection of the moonlight on the snow. The sight of it calmed Ulrich some the surreal image of neither light nor dark as they crossed rolling hills and all the nature. Then with his new found peace he could the courage to speak up. "The mountains are amazing." He said since he had never really been to any before.

"Emily's father smiled and then responded. "You haven't seen anything yet wait until we go through the 9 mile tunnel." and he smiled again as they hung a hard left and right before them there it was.

Emily's father took a deep breath and Emily could be herd from in the back. "Where are we?" she asked. drowsily

"The 9 mile tunnel?" her father replied

"Ulrich looked back and saw the groggy Emily suddenly sober up and she took a deep breath."

"What's going on?" he asked.

Emily's father expelled the air from his lungs and said. "This it what we call the 9 mile tunnel its not really 9 miles long but it seems that way if you try and hold your breath all the way through."

"And why do that?" Ulrich asked a little puzzled.

"Emily spoke. "My grandfather was one of the men to work on this tunnel when it was first being built and ever since then He always said that if you hold your breath all the way through Your deepest wish will come true." she smiled "Just a silly family tradition I guess... oh here it comes get ready" she exclaimed taking a giant Breath.

"Ulrich did the same and before they knew it there was a whoosh of air and then they were in the tunnel moving along all holding their breath there was no noise except the humming sound that cars made in the tunnels. At first it was easy just a short span and Ulrich thought that he was going to make it no problem. but then the reality hit him as his lungs began to burn he wanted to give in as he looked around Emily was faring fine and so was her father so he couldn't give in just yet. As they continued he began thinking of what his wish was anyway. He thought on it as a way to distract himself from the burning in his chest. His mind bounced around through the whole quarter and how hw just wanted something to change for once and to get out of the school with a girl and see a movie. That all happened he thought so what was next, but as he thought of seeing a movie with a girl Yumi appeared in his mind and not Emily.

However before he had a chance to think on that he was interrupted by Emily's father Expelling the air from his lungs as he sat there gasping for air trying to drive. Ulrich had his own hand clamped down on the door handle and he felt the burn go his toes to the tips of his hair that had shagged itself out a little form normal. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he tried everything he could not to breathe. Emily under similar circumstances was in the back seat her face almost beat red as she pounded a clenched fist on the backseat trying to fight the urge to breathe. Ulrich saw light at the end of the tunnel and held it as long as he could but it as no use he finally came up for air. It sounded like he had tried to scream except forgot to use his vocal cords as the air rushed out of him and he began panting trying to get those terrible spots in his eyes (The ones you get when your brain is O2 deprived) to go away.

It seemed as soon as he had managed to regain some of his wind there was a great flash of white light and they were on the other side of the tunnel overlooking the largest valley he had ever seen. It was huge Maybe 10 miles wide and snow-covered all of it shining an eerie lunar white color the evergreens covered in snow and the cliffs with giant icicles on them it was all too amazing for words he had never seen such a beautiful thing in his life he was caught up in the moment and all of its spectacular emotion it produced... and then Emily exhaled.

"So what did you wish for?" Ulrich smiled and asked the exhausted Emily who was bent over breathing deeply.

"She looked up at him strands of her long black hair hanging about her face and she said "If I tell you it won't come true will it.? and a smile formed on her still red face."

They drove on for most of the night Ulrich and Emily's dad talked some but for the most part Ulrich leaned the seatback and slept much like Emily did in the backseat.

**Later...**

Ulrich awoke to "Hey sleepyhead get up." Slowly his eyes pried themselves open and through a blurry haze he saw Emily leaning overtop of him with the car door open.

"Yawn..." Ulrich let out a long drawn yawn and rubbed the sleep out oh is eyes and looked around. They were in An ice covered parking lot at the base of a mountains and just on the outside of a Swiss alps town. He yawned again and pulled himself up and out of the car. This time he saw a log cabin not to far out of town and on the mountain side a little bit. "Is that where we will be staying?" He asked pointing it out to Emily. "Ittle be almost like camping out." he added a bit enthaustaicly.

Emily just smiled at him. "No silly when I said we have a lodge I meant it." She giggled a little bit and grabbed his arm. "Common we got to get moving, they say a storm is coming in and if we don't get airborne in the next fifteen minuets we might end up stuck here in one of these hotels."

"Airborne!" Ulrich said in surprise.

"Yea." Emily looked at him and couldn't help but to smile at him "He was so cute when he was confused...Hell he was cute all the time" "Common get your bags and we gotta go." She popped the trunk.

"Where's your dad?" Ulrich asked as he pulled his backpacks from the trunk and then slammed it shut.

"o'l He's on the landing pad fueling up the chopper."

"What!" Ulrich Exclaimed.

"Yea." Emily said "Common Let me show you she said as she shouldered one pf his bags and took him by the hand out around back of the train depot. And sure enough there it was A little helicopter sitting on the landing pad as Emily's dad was talking to a man and fueling it.

"Hey Ulrich." Emily's dad hollered over at him. "I see your finally up." Ittle be a few minuets before we can get up off the ground so you two can take a quick look around town if you want."

"Ok dad." Emily yelled back and fully shouldered Ulrich's second backpack. "Common Ulrich" she said again taking him by the hand and they walked off into town.

"The town looked rather old and rustic like it had been around since the 1930's and had just gotten stuck in a perpetual return to the past cycle. There were shops that still sold traditional wool hiking gear like coats sweaters helmet liners, and even traditional Swiss skis. There were stuffed bears (real full sized ones teeth and all) Rams and any other mountain creature that Ulrich could imagine. It was all so knew and wonderful like the jade that had formed an armor about him at Kadic had begun to peel away and he was starting to be free of that accursed skin of Routine.

As he was taking it all in he said. "Its so beautiful here."

"Yea it is..." she replied and the thought he herd her choke up a little.

"He turned to her and imminently he could see a small tear running down her right cheek...

"Are you Ok?" He asked.

"Yea its nothing.. she said looking down for a moment hiding her face from him and snuffed up the tears and said regaining her composure "I think We should get going now. I'm sure my dad is ready to fly by now and she started off to the Heli pad closely followed by Ulrich.

"Was it something I said" Ulrich thought to himself as they walked through the snow back to the chopper.

**Emily's turn to shine... "Oh no what now?" Am afraid I have no choice but to break out the three D's Delima, Drama' And the ever popular Daring. Wish me luck.**

**Oh yea for all you Yumi fans out there have no fear her part to play in this story is far from over. **

**And remember Im always open for Thoughts and ideas about my stories good or bad you are entitled to an oppion and i would like th hear it. Peace**


	8. Storm, steel, stone, and sky

**Chapter 8: Castel in the sky...well kinda**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or even portions of this plot. (Still I hope it is a good read though)**

The sound of helicopter blades beat loudly against the thin Mountain air as Ulrich, Emily and Colonel Leduc soared through the Alps. Ulrich Gazed out awe struck at the majesty of the mountains, it was one thing to see them from the ground but an entirely different experience to see them from within and about to be seen as only the birds did see them. He was getting lost in the view when he was interrupted by Emily.

"Hey Ulrich check this out." She said tugging on his arm.

Ulrich shifted his attention to see Emily pointing out something on a far off mountain face. "What's that?" HE questioned Seeing that it didn't seem quite natural.

"That's where we are going to be staying." Emily said with a smile.

"WOW!" Ulrich said as they got closer stunned as now he could faintly make out the outline of a huge building nestled on the side of a mountain very near to the top. He could see that it was still under construction and most of it was exposed to the elements as men continued to work on it even now as in the west he could see a storm brewing. "So this is where you guys go every Christmas?" Ulrich asked supposed.

"No this is the first year." Emily replied "My family just bought this place last year and plan on turning it into a ski resort but Its not up and running yet so we are the first to stay here yea know test it out." She gave him a look that made Ulrich think just for a moment of Yumi and the looks she always did when she was excited but didn't want to show it."

"Yumi..." Ulrich shook his head "She was probably off having fun going out with William... and..." But before he could dwell on it any longer The chopper was charged with the task of setting down on a small landing pad in relatively high wind and the mild to severe shaking of the craft stirred him from his thoughts.

"Hey you kids strap yourselves in back there. Looks like its going to be a rough landing." Emily's father yelled over the sound of the blades. The craft shook some more and Colonel Leduc struggled with the controls for a while until after what seemed like a short eternity he was able to set the chopper down.

"When he had he looked back at Ulrich and Emily "I cant keep her up here too long the storm is coming in to fast You guys grab what you need I have to take off again and try get this thing landed down a ways at one of the villages so t doesn't blow off the mountain.

"Ok dad." Emily responded opening the passengers door and throwing Ulrich and her bags out onto the landing pad. Common she said to Ulrich as she grabbed his hand and they jumped out of the chopper keeping their heads down as Emily's father powered up and then took off. And not a moment too soon for at that moment they were hit by a huge gust of wind.

Emily's long black hair flew back and the cold icy wind bit into their faces. They watched as quickly the green chopper that had bore them up the mountain faded into the storm and soon vanished all-together into the growing white abyss. Emily gulped Knowing just how the weather could be at 13,000 feet and hoped that her dad would be alright. "He would she said to herself after all he Was an ace chopper Polite during the War at least that is what she told herself.

However This time it was Ulrich that took the inative and Emily by the hand as he Yelled over the howling winds. "We had better get inside."

She turned to him and he could see the concern in her eyes as she gave him the nod and they headed down off the landing pad and into the husk of the forming Ski resort. It provide them with some shelter well at least form the howling Eastern wind kickback as the mountain shielded them from the worst of the west wind, still the place was under heavy construction steel beams and building materials such as plywood and windows sat about on the floor and propped against the unfinished concrete walls. Tool were strewn about the large mostly open lobby and a couple of sawhorses with a sheet of plywood constuted a makeshift table.

"Wow." Ulrich thought to himself. "This really was a change from the usual, the way it had been on Christmas as long as he could remember was always go home to Germany hang around the house for a month while Making sure to hit every Christmas party they were invited to "Ugh.." He shuttered at the thought or was that just the cold wind blowing in. "Sigh" HE let out a sigh of relief somehow he had escaped the boredom of Christmas at home and Kadic and though he didn't know what to expect next he was sure that It would be anything but normal.

A moment of two later he saw a couple of people approaching them from the southern end of the lobby. Te first was a woman in a large overcoat, She had a long Black Raven hair that blew back slightly in the wind and glasses she was stunning to look at even in all of those Winter clothes she was wearing. The other person was a little bit taller and Ulrich couldn't quite make out who it was Until they got a little closer, when he did she did he could see It was a girl probably a couple of years older than him. She wore a black hoody with the hood down her caramel hair was down and heavily wavy as it hung about her head like it had just been taken out of a helmet or something and a pair of baggy cargo pants topped it all off.

"Who are they?" Ulrich thought at first but when emily ram up top the woman He smacked himself on the forehead "of course" He said under his breath and he walked over to them. He got there about the time Emily had finished Hugging Her older sister and when she was done Emily turned around to Introduce them.

"Ulrich I would like you to meet my Mom." she said pointing at The tall woman with the raven hair.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Ulrich." She said Extending her hand.

Ulrich shook it and even before he knew what he was doing he said "Well now I see where the looks in the family come from."

"Why..why thank you Ulrich" She replied in a shaky French as she carried a British accent even into the French language.

"Ulrich's cheeks began to turn red as he had just realized what he had said when...

"And this is my big siss Lilly, she is going to go the Olympics next year emily said with a hint of pride for her sister.

"That's not set in stone yet," Lilly replied truing to be modest "Anyway I'm Lilly Nice to meet yea but if you would please excuse me I gotta a board to wax so see ya around Ulrich." She said and she walked off up a couple stories and went into one of the rooms on the third floor.

"You will have to excuse her." Emily's mother said. "All she thinks about is that Dogone Board and when is the next time she's going to get some powder. Anyway You guys have had a long trip Let me fix you some hot cocoa or some coffee. she said as she walked over to one of the tables and fired Up a torch.

"This was defiantly Not home Ulrich thought as he and Emily watched her mother put some water on to boil over top of the torch. "But was that such a bad thing?"

**Sorry guys its been such a long time but I just needed a break for the last 2 weeks however I think im back in the wing of things and I will try and update more often than in the last couple of weeks.**


	9. Shards

**Chapter 9: Shards**

Yumi Ishiayama sat in the darkest corner of the factory Broken glass and parts of machinery littered the floor about her as a salty liquid poured form her beautiful dark eyes. Crying was all that she had left to do she had busted up and smashed a large amount of the machinery and the breakables in her own little corner of the factory.

She sat there in abandon for what seemed an eternity, her heart throbbing threatening to Break apart in her chest like a battle ship and sink out of sight under the tumultuous seas of Love. All the memories that She and Ulrich shared began passing through her tear clouded mind.

The time She fell into the digital void just before he was able to get to her, the time that sissy had stolen his diary and blackmailed him into seeing her for a day until. That was until Yumi recovered it for him.

"He said that he would let me read it one day" Yumi said to herself between sniffles as she stared at the floor and the shards of broken glass at her feet.

Just like her memories of Ulrich They were small and sharp to the touch and In each one she saw a little piece of herself, Just like in Ulrich's eyes well she use to see that, Now there was only Emily in those kind Chocolate eyes.

It was then she caught a large shard of glass, for some reason she picked it up and looked into it like a mirror. her tearstained face and broken heart, slowly faded into large field under a perfect Blue summer's sky and there in the middle of it she and Ulrich they were a couple of years older. He was behind her and his hands were around her waist and his lips at her ear whispering sweet nothings in it and lightly tickling her as they there watched the clouds roll by. A tear of happiness fell form her bloodshot eye and for a moment her heart was still.

DAMNIT! she yelled Jumping to her feet and throwing the shard to the ground in anger and the realization that This fantasy would never happen. The glass cut her hand as it flew out and then shattered into the billion pieces that was Yumi heart as it collided with the Concrete floor, as small drops of blood began to fall about the shards like the Life that was pouring out Of her.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her stinging hand as the pain once more flooder her. It was as she was sinking back into the corner of the room it came to her mind the time that her father lost his job and her and her family were going to have to move back to Japan so he could find work. She remembered how Ulrich had taken it and what he done to try and keep her there.

The tiniest candle light of hope flickered in Yumi's bloodshot eyes as she stood up she clenched her long shirtsleeve around her wound and took off for the control room in the factory. She did remember what he had done and It was her turn to repay the favor, right the wrongs and Face the wrath of the group.

But none of that mattered to her as she had a chance to finally right the wrongs that she had allowed to fester this Term...

**Well due to the surgence of Reviews on this wotrk and me Just trying not to be so lazy, I have decided to add another chapter to "Maybe us" I know its short and proably borring but its what i could come up with in an hour. Hopefully you guys like it and ill try and add another longer better one within a week)**

**Icesythe **


End file.
